1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container holder device for storing and holding a container of beverage or the like.
2. Related Art
As a container holder device for storing and holding a container of beverage or the like, a device including a holder body which is formed in a box-like shape having a storage space inside and an opening which opens upward, and a lid body for opening and closing the opening of the holder body has been known. There are a type of the container holder device in which the lid body will move outward of the storage space, when the lid body opens the opening, and another type in which the lid body will sink in the storage space, when the lid body opens the opening. The device in which the lid body will sink in the storage space, when the lid body opens the opening, can be more suitably used as the container holder device to be provided in a vehicle room of an automobile. This is because its outer shape can be made compact, even when a container is stored and held therein.
There is also a type of the container holder device in which the lid body which has sunk in the storage space can be utilized as a receiver for receiving a bottom of the container (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-324594, for example). In the container holder device which is introduced in JP-A-2005-324594, the lid body will slide up and down with respect to the holder body, and the bottom face of the container will be received by an upper face (a design face) of the lid body. In the container holder device of this type, the bottom face of the container may damage the design face of the lid body, and visual design ability of the container holder device may be deteriorated, in some cases.
There is another type of the container holder device in which the bottom face of the container will be received by a back face of the design face (herein simply referred to as the back face) to prevent the design face from being damaged (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-306296, for example). The container holder device which is introduced in JP-A-2005-306296 includes two engaging part projected from leg portions of the lid body. The holder body has two guide parts for guiding the two engaging parts. A first guide part which is one of the guide parts extends in a vertical direction, and a second guide part which is the other guide part extends in a circular shape. The first engaging part is slidably engaged with the first guide part, and the second engaging part is slidably engaged with the second guide part. The lid body will rotate around the first engaging part. Moreover, the lid body will slide on a rectilinear line which is guided by the first engaging part and the first guide part. Further, the lid body will rotate along the circular shape which is guided by the second engaging part and the second guide part. Accordingly, the lid body will rotate while it slides up and down, whereby the bottom face of the container can be received by the back face.
By the way, in the container holder device which is introduced in JP-A-2005-306296, the lid body will rotate around the first engaging part, while a rotation direction of the lid body is restricted by the second engaging part and the second guide part in the circular shape. For this reason, for the purpose of obtaining stable rotation of the lid body, it has been necessary to make a radius of the second guide part larger, and also to make a distance between the first engaging part and the second engaging part larger. However, when the distance between the first engaging part and the second engaging part has been made larger, a moving orbit of the lid body will be made larger. Therefore, it has been necessary to make an inner diameter of the storage space larger than a size which has been required for storing the container. In case where the inner diameter of the storage space has been made larger than the size which has been required for storing the container, a small container may rattle in some cases. Further, there has been a problem that downsizing the container holder device would be difficult.